ABCs: T is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Dialogue only smut.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Earlier in the collection I wrote a story without dialogue and this is one that is only dialogue. I didn't think I could pull this off since I honestly hate writing dialogue, but I think I did a decent job. I don't know if it's hot, but I managed to write it and that's enough for me. Sorry it's late. Blame those of you that wanted me to watch the show. I've become addicted. I'm in season three, desperately wanting to be in five.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

T is for talking.

–

"We don't talk enough."

"And you choose now to say this!"

"Well, now's as good a time as any, Brenda."

"Oh, really?! I'm tryin' to take off your clothes and you're tryin' to tell me we need to communicate. I don't see how this is gonna work out."

"Is this all you ever want this to be? … If it is, then let me know because I was under the impression that you were the one that was trying to move things along. Now I'm on the same page as you and you can't even keep your hands off me long enough to have a serious conversation."

"Fine. What? What do we need to talk about that's so important?"

"This would work a lot better if you wouldn't walk away and head straight for the wine."

"First, you tell me I can't touch you. Now, after I stop, you're tellin' me I can't have wine?"

"I didn't say you couldn't touch me. I'm only suggesting that maybe this would work better if we weren't..."

"Okay. The wine is gone, my hands are in my lap, and you have my attention. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"… Nothing."

"For heaven's sake, Sharon. I said I'm listenin'. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Talking to you is a waste of time."

"Gee. Thanks."

"That's not how I meant it."

"Sure it is. It wouldn't be the first time you said somethin' like that."

"Would you stop with all that pouting and come back in here … That's not what I meant."

"Do you notice that the last three nights I came over here, you've managed to not only make me feel worst than I had when I came here, but you've started me up and then decided that you didn't want to have sex with me?"

"I never said I didn't want to have sex with you! Do you always have to over exaggerate everything? … I said I want to talk. I never once said I didn't want to sleep with you."

"Might as well. I started kissin' you and you pulled away. I started touchin' you and you got up. Then, when I started undressin' you, you said we need to talk more. If that's not sayin' you don't want to sleep with me, then you need to figure out how to express yourself a little better because obviously you're throwin' out all the wrong signals."

"I only stopped you from touching me because I wanted to come back here to the bedroom. I want you to touch me and I want to kiss you. I want to do a lot of things with you right now, but arguing isn't one of them."

"Then stop arguin' with me and do to me the things you want to do."

"Come on the bed."

"No. You don't get to call all the shots."

"That's the only way I can do to you what I want … Wait. Take off your dress. Slowly."

"Like this?"

"Mhm."

"Do you like watchin' me undress myself?"

"You already know I do."

"I wanna hear you say it, or I won't finish pulling the zipper down."

"I like watching you undress yourself."

"Mmm. And I like the way you're lickin' your lips as you watch the dress fall off my body."

"Come 'ere."

"Say please."

"Get over here, Brenda Leigh!"

"Being aggressive isn't gonn- Umph. I was gonna come. You didn't have to pull me on the bed."

"You were taking too long."

"Maybe you're just movin' too fast."

"So you want me to take it slow?"

"Mmmm. I want you to keep talkin' into my ear … Mmm … I said talkin' … Oh, God! … I didn't say start suckin' on it."

"Mmmm. I don't hear you complaining."

"Ooh. No... Uh-uh. Feels too good to complain. Mmmm. Your teeth feel good."

"I know."

"I can practically hear the smirk in your tone."

"You know you like it."

"Mhm. Sounds sexy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Mmmm. Stop tryin' to pin my hands to the bed."

"Stop trying to take control … Fuck … And stop that."

"Thought you liked the way my thigh felt against you … You're very wet."

"It's because of you."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Only because you're not doing anything to take care of what you've already started."

"That's 'cause I'm waitin' for you to get this bra off of me."

"Roll over."

"… Not with your teeth."

"Don't think I can do it?"

"You can't … How- How'd you do that?"

"It's not as complicated as you think it is."

"Now that we're both naked..."

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

"Mmm."

"Hmmm."

"Mmmmm. God, Brenda."

"I love kissin' you."

"I know."

"Your lips are so soft."

"Mmmm."

"Taste so good..."

"Mmm... Stop teasing me and kiss me."

"Make me … Mmmm."

"… You're not so powerful when you're on the bottom."

"Does that turn you on, too? Do you like takin' all the control? 'Cause we both know how good you are at it."

"Sometimes I like it when you're in control. Tonight, though... I intend to have all the control."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Keep talkin' into my ear like that and I might just let you."

"I have other plans for my mouth."

"Mmmm. Like?"

"This."

"Ooh. Mmmm. That feels good."

"Tilt your head back some … Perfect … I love your neck."

"Mmmm."

"Like that?"

"Yes. Mmmm."

"Your skin taste so good."

"Mmmm. Your teeth... Mmmm."

"I can spend all night just kissing and licking your creamy skin."

"As much as- Mmmm- I'm enjoyin' it, I hope you don't."

"Don't worry. Your body is full of other places I want to taste before the night is over."

"Oh. Mmm."

"I never..."

"Mm."

"...Had a thing..."

"Ahhh."

"...For breasts..."

"Mmm."

"...Until I..."

"Yes!"

"...Met you."

"Your mouth feels so hot around my nipple."

"Mhm."

"So good … Mmmm. I love when you do that thing with your tongue."

"Mmmm. This?"

"God, yes … Please, don't stop that … Mmm … Mmmm."

"Your heart is racing."

"You're...pretty...amazin'...with...that thing...you keep...doin' with...your lips."

"You sound so sexy when you're trying to catch your breath and talk at the same time."

"Mmmm."

"You're very impatient."

"I need you."

"I thought I was moving too fast?"

"Sharon! You're movin' way too slow. I can feel your breath against me and it's drivin' me insane."

"I know."

"No, no, no, no. Come back up here."

"I told you... I want to explore other parts of your body with my mouth."

"Mmmm. Sharon! Mmmmm."

"You seem to enjoy the way I'm teasing you."

"No... Well, yeah, but only because it feels good when you suck behind my knee. But that's not where I- Arrggh. Shar-mmmm."

"You smell so good."

"Sharon, please."

"You're so wet. Mmmmm."

"Touch me!"

"Mm."

"Sharon, please. God, I need you so badly."

"You taste so good."

"Fuck!"

"Delicious."

"… Stop teasin' me."

"Stop rushing me. Do I ever disappoint you?"

"No."

"Then let me do what I do best."

"There's that cocky attitude of yours again."

"Well, I know how much you like it."

"I do..."

"Lift your leg over my shoulder."

"Oh. Mmmm."

"You feel so warm."

"Ahhhh."

"So soft."

"Sharon, please."

"Mmmm."

"Fuck. Oh my fuckin'... FUCK!"

"Mmm."

"Mmmmm. Ohmm."

"Hhmmm."

"God!"

"..."

"That feels so good. Keep lickin'."

"You're not supposed to be calling the shots."

"Well, you're not supposed to be pushing me over the edge and then denying me the opportunity to fall off, but you do it. Mmmmm."

"If you keep pulling my hair, I'm going to stop."

"I can't take the teasin', Sharon."

"Give me your hands … Ready?"

"Sharon! Just fuck me."

"As you wish."

"FUCK … MMMM … MMMMM … OH. GOD."

"Mmmmm."

"Oh. Fuck … Fucking FUCK! … Yesssss. Mmmmm."

"..."

"Right _there._"

"Mmmm."

"You feel so good right there … So good inside me."

"You feel good, too."

"Ooh … YES! … Don't stop. Don't Stop. Don't Stop … So close, Shar. God, I'm so close I can feel it."

"Want my fingers inside you?"

"Oh, please. Yes. Uh!"

"That feel good?"

"Fuckin' perfect."

"You like the way my fingers feel inside you?"

"Yes!"

"Say it."

"God … I love the way – Mmmm – your fingers feel."

"What about that? You like that?"

"I love when you suck on my clit … Mmmmm. Harder, please … Please, fuck me harder."

"Arrggh."

"Yes. Mmm. Just like that. Mmmmm. So close. So fuckin'... Harder. Harder. Please, Sharon … Please. I'm so close."

"Mmmmm."

"I'm... Oh, God... I'm com- MMMMMMM."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow. That was... You're amazin'."

"So are you. And … You taste delicious."

"Mmmm. Come up here and kiss me."

"Mmm."

"I do taste good. Not as good as you do, of course."

"Mmmm. I love it when you're rough with me."

"I know. That's why I'm pinnin' you down to the bed. Open your legs."

"Uh-uh. You do it."

"Why are you always so difficult?"

"'Cause I know you enjoy it."

"You know me too well."

"Ha. I'm far from learning everything I plan on learning."

"I'm not that interestin'. You'll find that out soon enough and then... you'll just be finished with me."

"Stop and look at me."

"Sharon..."

"Look at me … I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Sometimes it scares me that you always sound so sure of things."

"I'm never sure of anything, but I have hope."

"Okay."

"..."

"Now, lie back down so I can finish what I started."

"You sure you don't want to talk about this?"

"Sharon, you're naked, wet and I'm still incredibly horny … Sometimes talkin' is overrated."

The End.

Liked it? The letter 'T' was originally 'threesome', but I couldn't make Sharon have sex with another woman while Brenda was involved because it felt so wrong. So I hope you guys enjoyed 'talking'. This was so different to write because I don't even know if you can grasp what was going on with the way I wrote it.

Review if you feel inclined to do so. Thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing. :)


End file.
